jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Genius of Modern Music, Vol. 1 (album)
| Released = 1951/1956/1989/2001 | Recorded = 15, 24 October and November 21, 1947 | Genre = Jazz | Length = | Label = Blue Note | Producer = | Last album = | This album = Genius of Modern Music: Volume 1 | Next album = Genius of Modern Music: Volume 2 }} class=album|id=r811017|pure_url=yes}} link }} Genius of Modern Music: Volume 1 is the name given to at least four different compilation albums by jazz pianist, Thelonious Monk. Each version comprises some of Monk's first recordings as band leader for Blue Note, recorded in 1947 (and sometimes 1948). The original LP with this title was compiled in 1951. Two different CD compilations have been given this title. Both redistribute the material from the two volumes in a very different order. The individual volumes of both CD compilations omit a July 2, 1948 session featuring "Evidence," "Misterioso," "Epistrophy," "I Mean You," "All The Things You Are," and "I Should Care", which were released on a Milt Jackson compilation instead. A "monochrome cover" 2-CD set called "The Complete Genius" follows the track order of the original monochrome CDs, but adds all 10 released Blue Note performances of these missing 6 titles between the contents of "Volume 1" and "Volume 2." Track listing of Blue Note LP 5002 (10" 8 song LP, compiled 1951) Side 1: #'Round Midnight (as "Round About Midnight") #Off Minor #Ruby my Dear #I Mean You Side 2: #Thelonious #Epistrophy #Well You Needn't #Misterioso Track listing of Blue Note BLP-1510 (12" 12-song LP, monochrome yellow cover, compiled 1956) Side 1: #'Round Midnight (as "Round About Midnight") #Off Minor #Ruby my Dear #I Mean You #April In Paris #In Walked Bud Side 2: #Thelonious #Epistrophy #Misterioso #Well You Needn't #Introspection #Humph Track listing of earlier "yellow monochrome" cover CD, compiled circa 1989 #Humph #Evonce (alternate take) #Evonce #Suburban Eyes #Suburban Eyes (alternate take) #Thelonious #Nice Work If You Can Get It (alternate take) #Nice Work If You Can Get It #Ruby My Dear (alternate take) #Ruby My Dear #Well You Needn't #Well You Needn't (alternate take) #April In Paris (alternate take) #April In Paris #Off Minor #Introspection #In Walked Bud #Monk's Mood #Who Knows #'Round Midnight #Who Knows (alternate take) 1-6 recorded Oct 15, 1947 7-16 recorded Oct 24 1947 17-21 recorded Nov 21, 1947 Re-issue The sessions were recompiled, under the same title, on CD in 2001 as part of the RVG series. The cover art for the original 8-song LP was used. While the earlier CD grouped all takes of each title together, the recompilation put the alternate takes at the end of each session. The July 2, 1948 session featuring "Evidence," "Misterioso," "Epistrophy," "I Mean You," "All The Things You Are," and "I Should Care" was released on Blue Note CD Milt Jackson: Wizard of the Vibes. Re-issue track listing, compiled 2001 #Humph #Evonce #Suburban Eyes #Thelonious #Evonce (alternate take) #Suburban Eyes (alternate take) #Nice Work If You Can Get It #Ruby My Dear #Well You Needn't #April In Paris #Off Minor #Introspection #Nice Work If You Can Get It (alternate take) #Ruby My Dear (alternate take) #Well You Needn't (alternate take) #April In Paris (alternate take) #In Walked Bud #Monk's Mood #Who Knows? #'Round Midnight #Who Knows? (alternate take) 1-6 recorded Oct 15, 1947 7-16 recorded Oct 24 1947 17-21 recorded Nov 21, 1947 Credits *Thelonious Monk - piano *Art Blakey - drums *Idrees Sulieman - trumpet (tracks 1 - 6) *Danny Quebec West - alto saxophone (tracks 1 - 6) *Billy Smith - tenor saxophone (tracks 1 - 6) *Gene Ramey - bass (tracks 1 - 16) *George Taitt - trumpet (tracks 17 - 21) *Sahib Shihab - alto saxophone (tracks 17 - 21) *Bob Paige - bass (tracks 17 - 21) External links *Album's page on Blue Note website Category:Albums